Multiple vendors presently offer compact FM transceivers that scan the commercial broadcast band and suggest unoccupied channels to use when channel pairing the compact transceiver to a local receiver. These approaches typically involve manually matching the transmitter and receiver channels. Manually matching the transmitter to the receiver channel can be a nuisance as well as a distraction to users, particularly when driving.